New Life
by Daft As Jack
Summary: What Happens When Jack Retires? R&R or there'll be no more! Sorry Folks. I got bored of this one and had a brain wave...there's a new one on the way! COMPLETED...Well as finished as it's gonna get!
1. 1

Here's another one. Enjoy.

Nothing Belongs to me!!!!

Sam groaned when she opened the envelope. It was the official invitation to the Twentieth Anniversary Reunion, for High School. 'Partner's Welcome' it said. Sam sighed. She and Pete had split up three week's earlier. Sam groaned again, the Reunion was in three weeks.

"Sam." Daniel said as he entered her lab. Sam looked at him and an idea struck her.

"Daniel, you'll come to my school reunion and pretend to be my other half won't you?" Daniel grimaced.

"What date is it?" He asked, not really wanting to go.

"July 29th, 30th and 31st."

"Sam, I'm sorry but I can't, I promised Janet I'd take her to the Ballet and New York for that weekend. You could take Teal'c…No he'd cause to many questions."

"It doesn't matter Daniel, I'll just have to go alone."

"Sam, don't kill me but why don't you ask Jack?" Daniel said, knowing that in her heart Sam wanted to but would never dream of it.

"Because when I said I'd come I was still with Pete, the official invite came today. I can't ask the General, but I didn't want people to think that I'd be the age I am and still not have a partner. Oh Well."

"ATTENTION BASE, ATTENION BASE, PLEASE CONGREGATE IN THE GATE ROOM." The announcement came over the base wide speaker system, followed by another one.

"SG-1 TO THE BRIEFING ROOM, SG-1 TO THE BRIEFING ROOM."

Daniel looked at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders and headed out of her lab. Daniel shrugged his and followed.

R & R PLEASE!!!!!


	2. 2

When Sam entered the briefing room, Teal'c and Jennifer Hailey were already sat down. The General, The President and another man were stood in their dress blues talking animatedly. Jack turned when he felt Sam's presence in the room. That was a lot easier since his ancients download. His senses were ten times better than they had been. He hadn't told anyone but he still had all the knowledge in his head. He understood everything Sam, was saying. However he still pretended to be the dumb

General. Not that he hadn't been clever before, Jack was the smartest in his family, which was saying something, as his youngest older brother was a Doctor. Jack had been at University for a term before he hit 15, taking a degree in Astrophysics, which he turned into a master's degree when he was 21. When he was eighteen he majored in Engineering and Astronomy, before doing several different language degrees, including Russian and German, two of the many languages that Jack was fluent in.

"Ahh SG-1, sit down please Carter." Jack said. Sam sat, still watching him. To her he almost looked nervous. Daniel darted round to his chair and sat, before Jack could say anything.

"I'm retiring" he said, getting straight to the point. His announcement was met with stony silence. Daniel and Hailey looked very shocked, Teal'c even looked surprised, but Sam looked furious.

"You're what?" She spluttered. Suddenly Jack and Sam were the only people that mattered, both totally blanking out the five other men and women in the room.

"I'm retiring." He repeated.

"Don't" Sam said trying to talk him out of it.

"It's too late Carter. As of Midday today, which is in two minutes, I am no longer your commanding officer." He said, standing from his seat. Sam did the same even though he had not dismissed them. She faced him. Jack noticed the spark of fire in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, her tone bordering on insubordination.

"Because I want to." Jack said to her.

"What kind of answer is that?" Sam snapped.

"Here we go." Daniel whispered. The two officers had been at each other's throats for the last few weeks, and no one could understand why. Daniel, Teal'c and Jennifer 'Titch' Hailey, knew that this was going to be the big showdown.

"Carter that's insubordination." Jack snarled, fed up with Sam's attitude to him. Neither noticed him take a step forward and Sam take one back.

"It doesn't matter does it? You're retiring." Sam said to him, anger evident in her voice. Again he took a step forward and Sam took one back.

"Carter what the hell have I done to piss you off so much?" He questioned. After every statement to two made they stepped closer to the wall, this time Sam's back hit the wall, and she was suddenly scared, knowing she couldn't back away from him if he blew.

"I split up with Pete and you didn't give a damn." She cried. He took another step forward.

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Jump up and down then screw your brains out?"

Neither noticed Jack's watch bleep signalling midday. He was now retired.

"You knew damn well that I gave Pete up for you."

"No I didn't, because all you've done since splitting up with him, is yell at me. You loved him and were going to marry him. Why didn't you?" Jack snarled nastily. Sam's anger deflated and she said.

"Because I loved you more."


	3. 3

Jack blinked and pushed Sam hard against the wall with his body, his lips locking with hers. Sam moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, one holding his head, the other pulling his hips closer to her, causing Jack to groan, as his hard on was trapped between them.

The President raised his eyebrows and signalled the others to leave the two alone. He knew that the sexual tension between the two was enough to light a fire from, but he never expected to be there when they finally exploded.

When the two broke apart, Jack rested his head against hers and said.

"WOW. I love you Sam." Sam nodded her head and wrapped her arms tighter round his body.

"I love you Jack. I know that me and Pete hurt you and I'm so sorry." In that instant he forgave her for Pete.

"It's okay. I guess me a Kerry were just a way to find out if I really could move on. I couldn't Sam. I know it's early but Will you Marry Me?


	4. 4

Henry Hayes jumped when he heard a squeal from the briefing room. Seconds later there was an ecstatic 'YES' from Jack. Daniel peered through the door to see Sam and Jack still in each other's arms. Jack looked at Daniel and smiled. Daniel grinned back and shut the door.

"I can't believe they just kissed one another.' Titch said. Daniel just grinned at her and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack and Sam walked out of the briefing room a few minutes later. He faced Sam who brushed the lint off his jacket and straightened his tie, an action that she had always done when he had to wear his blues. He smiled a lopsided grin and winked at her. Sam blushed slightly when Daniel looked at her.

"Jack shall we tell the base of your decision." The President said.

"Jack, don't do it." Sam pleaded. He touched her face.

"It's too late." He whispered. "I've made my choice Sam and I'm not going to change my mind." Sam smiled softly at him.

"SG-1, please join the rest of the base in the Gate room." Jack said. The four members of SG-1 headed down into the Gate room.

"Jack. I'll take your resignation back." The President informed him, as he looked down at the group assembling in the gate room.

"No." Jack said. He turned to face the President and took a deep breath. Robert Sheehan, Jack's replacement, looked relieved. The three men headed down to the Gate room.


	5. 5

"Ten Hut" Sam called as Jack preceded the President into the room. All the military personal jumped to attention. He stood with SG-1 on the ramp. General Sheehan stood beside the President. No one noticed Sam, grab Jack's hand and give it a squeeze. He smiled gently at her. The President looked at the men and women assembled in the Gate Room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great regret that I have to inform you of changes to take place at the SGC. A year ago Jack O'Neill agreed, reluctantly I might add, to command the base for six months, well after much cajoling I just about managed to convince him to command for a year. Well I'm afraid folks that, that year is up and much to my reluctance I have to let him go, however hard I try to get him to remain here. Jack had been a valuable commander and I'm pretty sure there will be no other like him. I pray that there will be no other like him. Jack was so different from George Hammond in many ways, yet they both had the same focus and plans, and both of them have shaped the SGC into the well oiled machine that it is now." The president stopped as the lights went out all across the SGC.


	6. 6

"Siler, Change the Goddamned light bulbs" Jack yelled. Everyone laughed. "Carter, get the President off the ramp now. Everyone to your stations, get out of the gate room." No one had panicked when the lights went out but had remained calm waiting for Jack's order, even though he was no longer in command. Sam grabbed the President pulled him away. Teal'c grabbed the motionless General and forcibly moved him. The alarms went off around the SGC, and the Gate Room SF's charged in, a precaution. The green glow that went across the SGC made the place look rather spooky. Jack stayed in the control room as Sam ran a base wide diagnostic. Daniel returned from the surface twenty minutes later.

"Jack all of Springs is out. Power has gone down, apparently there was a massive power surge and basically a fuse has blown." He headed back up to the surface.

"Damn. Carter I though we were protected against things like power surges." Jack said.

"So did I Sir. Maybe it just tripped one of our systems and the base went down. It's a hell of a way to spend your last day Sir." Sam said, grinning at him. Jack relaxed. If Sam was able to make jokes then he knew that the situation was going to be okay. Sheehan, still looked terrified, while the President was almost enjoying himself, watching how the SGC handled themselves in an emergency. Siler walked back into the room, talking on the radio that he constantly had with him.

"Sir."

"Daniel said that there was a surge or something. I though that we were protected Siler." Jack immediately said

"We are Sir. But the surge was larger than out protection system could handle and it broke, we've fixed it and are testing a power up now." Jack nodded his head and Siler spoke to the guy on the other end of the Radio.

"Okay. Fire her up."

"Carter, when did our machine's become female." Jack whispered, just loud enough for everyone in the control room to hear. The President grinned at the typical Jack comment.

"Sir, never mess with Siler. If he say's that all machines on a base are female then they are female." Sam replied. Jack turned his nose up and shrugged.

"Maybe it's because they're temperamental bitches." Jack suggested, then realised who was sat next to him. "Not that…Carter I've just done a very normal O'Neill thing, it's called putting our foot in our mouths. If I take it our do you promise not to kill me?" Sam smiled. He was so cute when he was flustered, and had spoken without engaging his brain.

"Engage Brain then open mouth O'Neill not the other way found. God you're a perv Jack Old Man" He said. Sam snorted. He looked at her and winced saying.

"I said that out load didn't I?" Sam smiled and nodded. Jack was very glad that they were still using the emergency lighting, so that no one could see how embarrassed he was. The lights came on seconds later. The phone in the Control room rang and Jack grabbed it.

"Control Room."

"Hey Jack, Springs has all it's power back."

"Thanks Daniel so do we. Come back down." Jack put the phone down.

"Sir" Siler said hesitantly.

"Yeah Siler." Jack said looking at him distractedly, he was watching what was coming up on Sam's computer screen.

"We're gonna miss you Sir."

"Thanks…Sly." Siler grinned and darted back out of the room.

"Hey Carter. Next time my mouth opens with out engaging my brain. Shoot Me okay." Jack said.

"Yes Sir." Sam said smiling at her fiancé.

"Jack can you assemble everyone into the Gate Room again." The President asked. Jack nodded.

"ATTENTION BASE ATTENTION BASE, PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE GATE ROOM, PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE GATE ROOM."


	7. 7

Once everyone was back in the gate Room, the President once again began his speech.

"As I was saying Jack has helped shape this place, and I'm sure none of us are going to forget him, though I assume many will try to, due to his complete and blatant disregard for anything scientific or anything older than himself. But with that in mind, Jack has managed to make the SGC a place that is ready for anything that the Goa'uld throws at us. We all know that Jack is man of very few words, and those that do escape his mouth tend to be insulting, sarcastic or just downright stupid. Enough insults though. Jack's a damn good man and I for one am very sorry to be loosing him from the SGC and the Air Force. Hopefully we won't loose all contact with him, so maybe we'll see you round the base Jack. I do have one final thing to say as I'm up here. And that is Jonathan O'Neill, please come up here and accept your new rank of Major General." Jack just stood there until both Sam and Teal'c gave him a push. Sam giggled slightly at the look of total and utter shock on his face.

"Jack, you are one of America's finest officers and one of the most highly decorated if not the most highly decorated. Your leaving the Air Force is a great loss. Take Care, Son." The President said. Jack smiled and waited to have his second star pinned on his shoulders.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter, would you please come up here and help me pin General O'Neill's new insignia on him." Sam raised her eyebrows but did as she was told. Unfortunately Jack was stood at the top of the ramp and Sam was slightly further down it so couldn't see over his shoulder to pin his insignia on. Jack noticed this and bent his knees, wincing as he did so. The rest of the SGC shared a grin at the action.

"Colonel, do me a favour and give him a hug he looks so shocked." The president said. Sam grinned at her fiancé, who hadn't said a word since he was informed of his promotion.

"Come 'ere" he whispered and Sam willingly went into his arms, giving him the hug as ordered. In true Jack O'Neill style he buried his face in her neck and gently placed a kiss there. The SGC cheered. The sexual tension between the two was legendary. Only one person in the audience looked horrified, and surprised that she hadn't noticed it. It was of course Kerry. Sam and Jack pulled apart and both leapt to attention saluting one another. Jack grinned stupidly almost ruining the effect. The two returned to where they were standing as the President wound down his speech and introduced Robert Sheehan.


	8. 8

At the party later that night everyone relaxed and had a good time. There was a live band, and most of the SGC spent the night on the dance floor with many of the locals. Of course there was no indication that anything was happening between Jack and Sam. Many knew that it would however only be time. During the break that the band took, Sam stood and lifted her glass.

"To Major General Jonathan O'Neill, Thank God there's only one of him." The crowd laughed and Jack stood and hugged her again.

"Cheer's Carter. Bob." He said turning to Robert Sheehan "She'll confuse the shit out of you but listen to her, she's normally right." Jack grinned and winked at Sam who glared at him. He just mouthed 'Brat' at her. Sam giggled and smiled lovingly at her fiancé. The small smiles between the two got more obvious throughout the night. When the music started up again, Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He protested all the way. Kerry glared as he finally consented and pulled Sam into his arms. Of course Jack could dance wonderfully. That was one of the major disadvantages of having a mother who loved dancing. Because of that, the eight O'Neill boys and Siobhan, the only girl, had been taught to dance, from a young age. Siobhan had loved it and had become a dance teacher herself. But the eight men had refrained and tried hard to forget that they could dance. As Jack was very skilfully leading Sam around the dance floor there was a wolf whistle and Jack looked round to see Bonnie, his sister and Mike, her twin brother. He grinned and when the music stopped he moved over to see them. He hugged Bonnie tightly who wrapped her arms around her brother, kissing him on the cheek. However Mike lifted Jack off the ground in a massive bear hug.


	9. 9

"Goddammit Michael put me down." Jack yelled. Sam giggled, when after putting him down, Mike grabbed Jack in a head lock. It was Jack though who, to everyone's surprise, flipped the man over his shoulder and somehow cushioned his landing so that he wasn't hurt.

"Okay you win." Mike said, as he lay on the floor. Many were surprised by the deep Irish brouge "I still don't know what possessed mum and dad to have you, Jon." Mike spoke taunting his youngest brother.

"Mike stop it. Unless you have a death wish." Bonnie said in a deep irish brogue similar to that of her brother's. "Oh God he has a death wish." Bonnie then amended as Jack and Mike continued to try to outsmart each other.

"Arghh Bonnie he's got me." Mike yelled.

"Mikey of course he's got you. He's and Air Force, Black Ops trained General, with seven degrees, and you're a doctor, with two degrees. That and you're older than him. Remember he is your younger brother, he always could beat the shit out of you." Both Sam and Daniel nearly spat their drinks out at the latest revelation that Jack's family were clever, and the fact that Jack had seven degrees.

"Jonathan O'Neill put him down." Another voice commanded. Jack was so surprised to hear his mother's voice, that he actually did drop Mike.

"Aww Jeez JJ. Did ya hafta drop me? Hi Mum."

"Sorry Mikey." Jack apologised, still rather shell shocked by the appearance of his mum.

"Mum" Daniel mouthed. "Jack you actually have parents, I thought you came out of a large putrid egg fully grown." He commented.


	10. 10

"Funny Jackson." Jack growled.

"Jonathan are you going to say hello."

"Dia Duit máthair." He said in his native language.

"Dia Duit Sean." His mother replied. John in Irish was Sean. He hugged her.

"Not wanting to be rude."

"You will anyway Jonathan." His mother pointed out. Jack cocked his head to one said and said

"There's that. Any way why are you here?"

"Is it illegal for me to want to see my son?"

"Mum you have seven other's you could visit. Why me?"

"Jonathan, don't ask questions."

"Don't call me Jonathan." Jack snapped. Both Jack and his mother looked rather surprised at his tone. Bonnie amble back over with two shots of tequila, she passed one to Jack and the other to Mike. They looked at one another, banged the glasses on the nearest table and chucked the shot back. Mike spluttered a little but Jack just grinned.

"We're just passing through. We're heading for the Villa, in the Caribbean." Bonnie said.

"And you came via Springs?" Jack laughed and hugged his mom.

"Oh my little boy." She whispered.

"Mum I'm okay. I promise. I'm happier than I've been for years."

"I know, but sometimes I still wish you were my little monster. God were you a monster. Jay, promise me you'll find someone to have children with." Jack pulled a face at being called Jay.

"Mum you have loads of grandchildren anyway."

"Jay I think it would help you."

"Mum. I can remember the good times okay. I'm okay now. Yeah I'd love more kids, but the opportunity might not present itself. I'm content as I am mum, and any way I'm too old to restart a family." He heard a sob and felt someone brush past him.


	11. 11

"Shit Sam." He closed his eyes, before turning to face Daniel, who shrugged. Jack darted out of the door. There wasn't much light in the parking lot, but the moon illuminated a blonde head. He jogged over.

"Sam, honey, what's up? Was it something I said?" He whispered

"No. I might as well tell you, one of the other reasons why Pete and I split was because I had a miscarriage. He was so upset he didn't even acknowledge me; he said that it was my entire fault. I hadn't even known I was pregnant, he got so angry and blamed everything on me."

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Jack pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. They sat on the floor by Sam's car for quite a while.

"What ever happens Sam, I will always Love you. No matter what."

"Jack, the doctor said that the chance of me ever being able to have children now is much more remote."

"Sam, it doesn't matter, we'll adopt if we have to okay." Jack whispered. Sam smiled lovingly at him. He kissed her gently.

"Come back inside."

"Gimmie a while okay."

"Why don't you go sit in my truck?" Jack suggested, and she hugged him tight. He passed her his keys and kissed her forehead, before getting up off the floor and heading back inside.


	12. 12

"Jonathan is she okay?" His mum asked when he walked back in.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine."

"Johnny we have to go. Take care of yourself."

"I will mum. I promise. And I like Jack."

"I know you like Jack, dear. That's why I call you Jonathan. You'd better take care of yourself, or I'll be back over here in a matter of minutes."

"Mum I'm old enough to look after myself."

"I know but I worry."

"I know Mum, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Someone has to." Sam said as she walked back in. Jack smiled at her, and Bonnie smirked. She knew that smile, Jack loved Sam.

"Oi Missy." Jack said smiling. She chucked his truck keys at him. He caught them easily.

"Thanks…Jack." Sam said. He nodded his head slightly.

"You're welcome Car…Sam." He replied. Jack hugged his mother once more. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. No one noticed her slip a box into his trousers pocket. She then turned grabbed Mike and Bonnie and dragged them out of the room. Bonnie darted back in seconds later and dragged Jack out onto the dance floor where they proceeded to Tango perfectly. Sam looked rather shocked, but giggled when Mike came back in and dragged Bonnie away from Jack, who grinned at their antics.

"See ya sweetheart." He called. Mike turned and said

"Ohh Johnny darling I didn't know you cared." Bonnie grinned and called back.

"See ya round my favourite heartbreaker. Bye Johnny, oh yeah call Dad." The two left. Jack laughed, Sam watched him. She hadn't heard him laugh like that for a long time, if ever.

"Jack you have a very weird family."

"Wait till you have to meet the rest Bonnie, Mikey and Mum are the sanest out of all of us."

"Jack, just how many is the rest?" Sam asked.


	13. 13

"Well including me, Mum and Dad, both of whom are still alive, had nine children. Then there are 25 grandchildren and two great grandchildren. I'm the youngest, and Russell and Dermot are the oldest. I'm the only one that isn't a twin." Jack said smiling.

"Hmm, it's strange for two people who have had four sets of twins to then have a single child." One of the nurses piped up.

"I never said that I was never a twin. I had a twin brother called Marek. He had a hole in his heart and died when he was three." Jack replied. Sam looked rather shocked, she looked even more shocked when Kerry walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something into his ear. Sam heard him growl and forcibly remove her arms from round his neck.

"It's over Kerry take the sodding hint." He snarled at her. Sam walked over and he grabbed her round the waist and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"Damn," He muttered.

"Still think she has a chance huh?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Sam had seen the fall out of Jack and Kerry's relationship, which had ended up with her sat in his living room as he drank himself stupid. Pete had gone ballistic when she had come home, and told him what she had been doing. She didn't mention that she had enjoyed holding Jack as, in his drunken stupor, he cried.

The party carried on well into the night, but there was no sign that Sam and Jack were together apart form them dancing a lot. There were no hugs, kisses or whispered words to one another. Many thought that they would never get together, as they had, had to hold back so much. No one knew if they were only dancing a lot because of Kerry, or if it was going to be the start of something, no one knew that they were already engaged. When Sam had gone and sat in his truck for a second she had left him a note

See you yours after

xxx

She hadn't signed it so that if it was intercepted by someone else they wouldn't know who was going to meet him. Jack smiled when he saw the note and started the engine. He noticed that Sam hadn't left yet so he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Sam followed at a discreet distance.


	14. 14

Jack parked his truck in the small compound beside his house and quickly went in making himself ready. He chucked his shoes by the door and threw his socks in the laundry basket. He was well aware that men in socks and boxers were so not sexy, and he spent most of the time padding round his house barefooted anyway. He was just contemplating lighting a fire when he heard Sam pull in. He opened the door for her and she walked into his house.

"Sam?" He questioned as she stood watching him.

"Jack, I've loved you for nine years and suddenly I can b with you. It's just a little overwhelming. Oh General Sheehan gave SG-1 two weeks off. He told us while you were chatting to the President after your promotion. You want to go fishing?" Sam asked. Jack shook his head and Sam stared at him in shock.

"As much as I would like to take you up to the cabin, I'd love for you to meet the rest of my family."

"Aren't they in the Caribbean?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Mum and Dad have a huge villa out there. We'll only go if you want to."

"Jack I really want to meet your family but not yet if that's okay. I'm getting used to the idea of having you so I don't really want to share you yet."

"That's okay." Jack said smiling. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet everyone."

"So what do you want to do? I have two weeks to get to know you."

"Well, I have a private plane at my disposal, an island in Hawaii, far too much money and a very beautiful fiancée. How does two weeks on a private Island in Hawaii sound?" Sam gasped.

"It sound's fantastic."

"Good, we'll head over to the main land a few times, so I can show you off, but the rest of the time will be spent relaxing."

"That sounds wonderful Jack, when can we leave?"

"Now." He replied. Sam smiled.

"I'll have to get some stuff first."

"That's cool. I'll pick you up at your place in an hour." He replied. Sam smiled and turned to leave, but thought better of it and virtually launched herself into his arms. The kiss was passionate and primal, neither one of them could get close enough to the other. Hands roved over each other's bodies. Jack nearly howled when Sam deftly managed to undo his flies, slip a hand inside his trousers and boxers and wrap said hand around his shaft. She had easily managed to cover her little fingernail with her thumb around Pete's shaft, but could only just get the two digits to meet around Jack's. Jack pulled away and removed her hand from his trousers.

"Sam you carry on like that and I'm going to take you against the wall. I'm not having out first time against the wall. We can christen my walls another time okay." Sam pouted but reluctantly agreed. Jack smiled and tidied himself up. He kissed her softly and said

"Hurry home a pack okay." Sam smiled and stroked his face before heading out to her car. Jack shook of the testosterone rush and willed his erection to go down. When it dutifully refused he growled and carried on with what he was doing. He quickly packed a bag and took a five minute shower, before re-dressing and calling Conrad, the pilot of Jack's private jet. Not only was Jack's family large, they were also all multi-billionaires. The money was old money that had been passed down over many generations. Because the money was so old, the family had become lords several generations ago, but due to the fact that he lived in America he was unable to claim his title as Lord O'Neill. The rest of his family were also Lords. The O'Neill family were very influential in Jack home in Ireland. He might have been born in Chicago and raised in Minnesota for a year, but he was Irish through and through. When pushed he put on a perfect Irish accent, and would normally slip into his native language without even noticing it. Most of the Irish Citizens who spoke Irish were Catholics, but Jack's family were protestant. He shook his head, and glanced at his watch, it was ten to midnight. He grabbed his bag and the keys to his truck and he slipped his sock less feet into a pair of loafers before leaving the house. He quickly drove over to Sam's she was sat on her doorstep waiting for him. She threw her bag on the back seat of his truck and climbed in next to him. He greeted her with a passionate kiss. She smiled and snuggled against his side.


End file.
